superstarsofcawfandomcom-20200215-history
Ascendance 2009
Ascendance 2009 is the 12th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the first in the chronology. It took place on February 27, 2009 from the FedEx Forum in Memphis, Tennessee. The card was comprised of seven matches, including one in the Preshow. Homer Simpson defended the SCAW Championship in an Elimination Chamber match in the main event. Preshow Star Trek (James T. Kirk & Spock) defeated xXx (Vin Diesel & Ice Cube) in a tag team match. Preliminary matches The Joker defended the SCAW Zero-One Championship in an Elimination Chamber match. *A creepy message distracted the Joker (#2) allowing Robin (#1) to make him submit with a Crossface within seconds. *The Green Lantern (#4) pinned Robin after the Green Light. *The White Ranger (#3) pinned The Gladiator (#6) after the Tiger Powerbomb. *White Ranger pinned Mr. Clean (#5) after a copycat Clean Press. *White Ranger pinned Green Lantern after the Tiger Powerbomb to win the Zero-One Championship. Fred Durst interviewed Captain America, Guile and Ghost Rider. Freakazoid and The Thing came by and gave Fred a wedgie. The Hulk and Hellboy wrestled. Jack Sparrow interfered but Hellboy put him through the announce table. Hellboy pinned The Hulk after the Doomstone piledriver. Guile and Ghost Rider found Captain America attacked backstage. Iron Man defended the SCAW Internet Championship in an Elimination Chamber match. *Iron Man (#6) pinned Optimus Prime (#4) after the Steam Roller. *Ghost Rider (#2) pinned Rhino (#1) after the Ghost Ride. *Iron Man pinned Ghost Rider after the Steam Roller *Iron Man pinned Zod (#5) after the Steam Roller. *Iron Man pinned Darth Vader (#3) after the Steam Roller to retain. The Joker came back to the ring and challenged whoever is playing mind games with him to show himself. It was revealed to be another Joker in his classic attire. "Classic Joker" attacked "New Joker". Abraham Lincoln and George W. Bush wrestled. The Prince of Persia attacked Lincoln. Bush pinned Lincoln after the Presidential Slam to become SCAW's new president. Superman refused Spider-Man's offer to join the nWo in the most violent way possible. Main event Homer Simpson defended the SCAW Championship in an Elimination Chamber match. Iron Man is revealed as Captain America's replacement. *Iron Man (#5) pinned Santa Claus (#6) after the Steam Roller. *Iron Man pinned M. Bison (#1) after the Steam Roller. *Homer (#4) pinned Iron Man after the Simpson Stunner. *Guile (#2) pinned Homer after the Super Sonic Boom. *Inuyasha (#3) pinned Guile after the Full Fledged Demon Bomb to win the SCAW Championship. George W. Bush gave Ichigo Kurosaki another Money in the Bank shot. Ichigo cashed in and pinned Inuyasha after the Soul Reaper to win the SCAW Championship. Results *¹ - Winner becomes SCAW President. Recap SCAWAscendance10.jpg|Ichigo Rises!! SCAWAscendance9.jpg|InuYasha Rises, then Falls! SCAWAscendance6.jpg|Homer Falls! SCAWAscendance8.jpg|The New SCAW President SCAWAscendance7.jpg|The Shot heard around the CAW World! SCAWAscendance4.jpg|Superman Gives Spider-Man....An Emphatic NO!! SCAWAscendance2-1.jpg|Iron-Man Truly is an Iron Athlete! SCAWAscendance1.jpg|Hellboy Give The Hulk Hell! SCAWAscendance00.jpg|A bad night for The Joker. SCAWAscendance0.jpg|The White Ranger Walks out of the Chamber Zero-One Champion! SCAWAscendance3.jpg|2 Jokers??? Category:2009 Category:Ascendance Category:Tennessee cpvs